a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a box for storing compact discs, and, more particularly, to a box which provides access to such compact discs by way of a reciprocating drawer, and even more particularly to a box for storing compact discs which allows connection to other such boxes by way of removable couplers.
b) Related Art
Attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,816, 4,728,157, 4,863,222, 4,736,840, 4,709,812, 4,903,829.